CC
Christopher Collins, better known as CC, is an Eladrin Ranger who left the party in Gromia, afraid he might be a liability to Conflict and Co. __TOC__ Character Sheet Name: Christopher Collins Race: Eladrin Class: Ranger Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Avandra Backstory Under pursuit, during the brink of an Eldarin war, Caelynna birthmother flees from her city into an ancient forest. Under slivers of moonlight she navigates to a pond at the center of the forest. Large roots the size of Eldarin buildings tower all around her. The large tangling roots stem out around the land like oversized fingers. Following the trail of the root, she settles by the pond as the towering roots gathered up both sides. Like a ring the roots encircle the pond up and around to a raised land overlooking the pond. Finally the roots became one rising into a monstrous majestic tree. Between her awe and drawn breath she suddenly hears a crackle behind her. She whirls around to see her pursuers stalking around her, appearing from behind smaller trees. These must have been the disfigured Eladrin that the Augury portend to. Curse them with the might of the King. The Augury Mothers spoke of hideous creatures that brought the downfall of Eladirn. But the King only marked outsiders. They never thought of looking for their own. These crossed mouth, wild hair "brethren" betrayed their own kind all for what? At the jerk of their foot, Caelynna tightened her embrace of her child Soveliss. She slowly backed away from their sardonic jeers.Whipping her head left and right, she could see under the full moon, their deformed mugs, each more repulsive than the last. The more they jeered the more she backed. Until she felt a thud against her heel. She could feel herself falling backwards. Under her training and grace, she relaxed and flowed with the stumble, twisting her body, facing the pond-lake once more. In one and a half steps she had regathered her footing but straightening up from her lurched body, she could feel the dampening shivers overcome her. She was knee deep into the pond-lake. Her nightgown splashed became see-through. Without missing a beat, overlapping cackles filled the empty night. They started stalking towards her again as she slipped deeper into the pond-lake. When she realized the water had reached her bosom she stopped. It looked like they were arguing on how to kill her. Under their mockery, Caelynna let out a defiant roar. Her pursuers, wheeling around to her roar, aware of the glow forming around her all immediately drew weapons of their own. Without hesitation, they all fired at her. Most of them with arrows of some sort, some with their own magical glow, they plummeted her under their fire. Under the faint whizz and buzz of trajectories, she felt her glow weakening. Sharp pains riddled her as she imbued her strength, clutching tighter onto Soveliss. With tears streaming down her face, she let out one last roar and a flash of light erupted within her fanning in all directions. After a silent moonlight breeze, some of the disfigured Eladrins emerged from behind large tree and roots. A lucky few Eladrins stood unscathed behind splinters of once-trees.The unlucky ones that were standing in the open were quiescent on the floor, charred beyond recognition. The roots of the monstrous tree sizzled in a charcoal black. Remembering, they all simultaneously looked to the center of the pond-lake where the escapee had been. Not a ripple remained. Baby or woman both gone in the breeze of the night. Soveliss is somehow ripped into the "earth realm" by his mother's exertion of arcana power. There's no pond-lake or gigantic tree, and he lies crying in a similar forest. A bunch of nomad half-elves find him and is raised by a half-elf woman called Adrie. Adrie names him CC collins. The half-elf group is a like-minded group that seeks to be in touch with both their races. Some other half-elves in that group has adopted human names as well. CC knows nothing of his past or any remnants of it, until one day Adrie reveals his baby clothes to him, revealing how she found him and she thinks his first name is Soveliss. He doesn't know what to feel, raised by ppl that seeks to learn of their past/diff cultures, he naturally wants to learn about his own past but he also loves Adrie dearly. Without any more info, he just keeps the info at bay and continues to live with the group. One day, however they past through a racist, outlying human town. The group, unknowing of their prejudice, openly seeks trade with the town and in the night, the group is murdered or captured. Rushing to the nearest city, CC rushes to tell a guard-captain about the crime but the prejudice guard-captain faults him for the massacre. The city had heard earlier through a messenger from "an outlying town" that they had a friendly trade with a nomad half-elf group but oddly enough a strange eldarin was amongst them. Category:Player Characters Category:Retired